call_of_duty_infinite_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity
Summer Mentor Program mentor to Charity Sweetmint (Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity) |eyes = Moderate azure |coat = (as Nightmare Rarity) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Light cornflower bluish gray |mane = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) with stripes (briefly in S1E6) |nicknames = Rare, Hairity, Radiance, George, Nightmare Rarity, Rarie-Roo, Diamante Elegante, White Lily, Ra (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English; credited Tabitha St Germain in S3E11) Kimlinh Tran (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Mylène Saint-Sauveur (''Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Angy Ghanim (Arabic) Su Zhaohua (Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) Chen Zhenyu (Chinese for Taiwan, season 5 onward) Wang Zhenling (Chinese for Taiwan, My Little Pony The Movie) Zhang Anqi (Chinese for mainland China) Zhou Li (Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Zeng Yue'e (Cantonese for Hong Kong) Winnie Chow (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Jana Mařasová (Czech) Tereza Chudobová (Czech, demo version) Nicole Salmansen (Danish) Donna Vrijhof (Dutch) Taru Tikkanen (Finnish) Julie Basecqz (European French) Rubina Kuraoka (German) Naama Ozen (Hebrew) Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian, season 1, season 3, Equestria Girls) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian, season 2) Camilla Gallo (Italian, seasons 1-6) Chiara Francese (Italian, season 7) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Yeo Min-jeong (Korean) Sheera Nazir (Malaysian, S2E2, S4E14, and S5E13) Hanne Dancke Arnesen (Norwegian) Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) Priscila Franco (Brazilian Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, season 2 onward) Yelena Ivasishina (Russian, The Movie) Snežan Nešković (Serbian, Minimax, seasons 1-2, 4) Milena Živanović (Serbian, Minimax, season 3) Dragana Milošević (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Marina García Guevara (European Spanish) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) My Bodell (Swedish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls, season 4 and Rainbow Rocks) Daryna Muraschenko (Ukrainian, season 5 onward) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Hana Igonda Ševčíková (Czech, season 3) Roberta Bartůňková (Czech, season 4) Nathalie Delattre (French) Romina Langenhan (German, from S5E14 onward) Greta Bortolotti (Italian) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish Becoming Popular backing voice) Magdalena Tul (Polish, season 5 onward) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2, 3 and 4) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian, season 1) Ioana Perneș (Romanian, season 2 and S4E14) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, season 3) Denisa Chis (Romanian, season 4) Elena Diment (Romanian, season 6) Catinca Roman (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Maria Ivaschenko (Russian, season 5) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, season 6) Anastasia Romanova (Russian, season 7) Ana Milenković (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Alisa Balan (Ukrainian, Rules of Rarity) |relatives = Hondo Flanks (father) Cookie Crumbles (mother) Sweetie Belle (younger sister) |aura = (S1E8) (S4E19, as a storm cloud) (S4E23, under the influence of Inspiration Manifestation)}}Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Category:Characters Category:Equestrian